mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
New Kid
An adventure by Taylor about a bunch of kids and their not so ordinary lives. Plot Mark has just moved into the neighborhood, and is looking for a way to earn money for a pair of new headphones. He opens a lemonade stand in order to accomplish this, but fails to sell anything on his first day. Across the street from him his competitor and nemesis, Suzy, also has a lemonade stand open. After a brief (and poorly planned) attempted assault against Suzy, Mark packs up for the day and starts to unpack his things. After getting out his laptop and messing around on it for a bit, he decides to go to bed for the night only to be woken up some time later with Rock seemingly disappeared. Thinking Suzy broke into his house and kidnapped Rock, Mark arms himself with his LIQUID DEATH SNIPER RIFLE (a combination of a water gun, binoculars, Rock's chew toy, and a laser pointer) and sets out to find his pet. After a quick sandwich, he finds that Rock had signed for a package. After opening it, he finds an MP3 player, remembering he had signed up for a sweepstakes at his old house, also wondering why it didn't ship to his old house. He set the MP3's settings, looked through the available folders, and went to bed. Your perspective switches to Lora, a girl with white hair who has short-term memory loss from a traumatic event when she was a child. After examining her room to remember your hobbies, she remembers that she enjoys collecting weird posters and has a large stuffed rabbit named Fuzz, short for Fuzzywuzzums. After exiting her room through the newly punched hole in the wall and falling down the stairs (IT KEEPS HAPPENING) she enters the kitchen. Her twin sister with black hair Arol (who likes to be called by her middle name Kate) is in there, not so happy to see Lora. After devouring everything food-wise in the pantry, she hears a doorbell. Answering it, Lora receives a package from an odd delivery man; inside the box are two MP3 players. After entering all of her information, she has to get to school, and she's not a fast runner. She tries catapulting herself from a tree and considers driving her mother's car, but ends up tunneling into the ground, gophering over to her classroom. The teacher notices where she is, and after a quick rap battle with your sister helping her, she gets to her desk without trouble. Realizing her math class is full of idiots, she fall asleep, having a strange dream. After meeting a boy in her dreams who tells her to get out, she wakes up, seeing that the teacher has locked the classroom and cemented her gopher tunnel, with a note saying "If you enjoy sleeping in class so much then you can sleep here tonight." She gos to the chalkboard to doodle to pass time, forgetting she could just punch through the wall to escape. You switch to Arol's perspective, who is going to the school to find her sister. Being a statewide national martial arts champion, she decides she really doesn't need anything for her mission. She leaves, seeing her cat CC following her. She goes to her school, seeing the only lights on are in her classroom. After CC suprisingly draws a map of the school entrances, Arol goes through the vents and drop into the room where Lora is. After staring her down in a dramatic closeup (bluh bluh), they go home, switching to Mark's perspective. Waking up and realizing he's overslept, he makes a mad dash to the school, realizing in his new timezone he's actually early. After sleeping to pass the time, he gets punched by a school bully, and after kicking him in a non-mentioned area, he skips into school like nothing happened. Feeling the eerie presence of a hall monitor, he ducks into an open locker, realizing the only way out is if someone opens it on the other side. After teasing the narrator (which doesn't end well) and a short encounter with Suzy, he enters the classroom. He sees the only open chair is next to Suzy, leading to him pointing a finger and saying "I'm watching you". After class when he walking down the hall, the same bully he kicked steals his headphones, and challenges Mark to a fight 30 minutes after school. Looking for a weapon, Mark only finds a crummy paper clip. After losing the fight (and his headphones) he goes home. After asking a friend on what to do for a swollen eye, Mark decides to continue his lemonade stand, hoping he can just save up for those new headphones he wants. After having a run-in with Teddy Roosevelt yelling "Bully!" Mark sees the bully and Suzy walking down the street towards him. The bully tells Mark he's Suzy's brother, and he beat him up because he heard he was picking on his sister. He also stole his headphones because Mark kicked him in a non-mentioned area. After Rock calls Mark in for dinner and explains to his parents how he got those bruises (a tree assaulted him and stole his headphones), he heads into his room and looks out the window. Mark decides to break into Suzy's house to steal back his headphones. His last name is Vengance after all. He goes to sleep and wake ups a few hours later, ready for his mission. Taking with him his LIQUID DEATH SNIPER RIFLE (filled with lemonade), a Magic 8-Ball, and a paperclip, he runs across the street to Suzy's house, the front door surprisingly unlocked. After going into the Bully's room, Mark finds his headphones broken in half on the floor, causing him to have a mental breakdown (the best way to handle losses). Your perspective switches to a kid on a computer named Brad. He mentions he loves going on adventures, but has never left his backyard. But he tells us it's going to be different this time, and searches for a weapon in case of any kind of hostile or brutish native. Opening his computer drawer, he finds inside a mini-stapler, a small paper weight, a pencil, and a crummy paper clip. Grabbing all of them, he walks into the forest connected to his backyard, and enters his tree-house. Headquarters for all his adventures. After thinking for a few minutes, he decided to use the pencil as a sword against a tree demon. He stabs the "tree demon" with the "sword" and the demon is vanquished, experiencing the most boring adventure of his life. Brad then returns home to find not a box, but an imaginary box with tentacles! He is grabbed up by them, but is saved by his imaginary friend Bard. Suddenly the surrounding area changes, and a small man with a huge nose runs up and begins speaking to Brad and Bard. He explains that the king of this land sent him to find the both of them to ask for their help in saving the princess from an evil wizard who kidnapped her. However, Brad cannot concentrate because Stanley's nose is JUST SO BIG. Bard suggests they go to the king himself to speak more on this. They find that in order to get to the evil wizard's tower they must first cross a desert, and then a forest. Stanley will come with them. Before they begin on their journey, Bard suggests they go to the nearby town and buy things for the trip. Brad ends up going on a shopping spree and buying a whole lot of pointless stuff. Brad suggests they take a boat, however Stanley informs him that all the boats in the land were destroyed so that the people couldn't leave. So, they begin their journey through the desert. Within minutes Brad cant go on any longer, and collapses on the ground. Together they try and find a water source. Bard suggests digging for water and Brad uses Stanley's nose as a shovel. Brad discovers a tunnel, and jumps into it, only to find he is now surrounded by angry mole people. Brad uses Stanley as a trade off for his life, and returns from the tunnel alone, prompting Bard to ask where he has gone. Brad shrugs him off and declares that Bard can't prove'' anything.'' They reach the forest and meet an ogre named Bob, who Brad challenges to a game of rock, paper, scissors. He allows the ogre to go first, providing an easy win. They move on, encountering a fork in the road. One way is a short cut, which looks very intmidating, and the other is a detour, going through a field of flowers and butterflies. Bard suggests they go by way of the detour, as it appears safer. They begin walking down the path when suddenly a trap springs and a rope wraps around Brad's ankle. A butterfly with a terribly raspy voice appears and forces them to come with him to the tower, where he throws them in jail. When Brad inquires why Bard didn't stop the butterfly, he reveals that he is terrified of butterflies with switchblades. They slip through the incredibly wide bars and when the butterfly threatens them, Brad tricks him into looking the other way and squishes him. After defeating some guards and going through trap rooms, they fall into a pit with a canal at the bottom. A giant fish then eats Brad, and Bard is left alone with the task of finding a way to get him out. After a bit of looking around, Bard convinces a guard to come with him and stand nearby the water. The fish opens it's mouth to swallow the guard and Brad runs out. Finally they reach the top where the wizard awaits, who is actually not a wizard at all! He is actually a necromancer and killed the princess right after kindnapping her. Brad figures out what he must do- He wakes up from his hallucination and finds himself at the grocery store with his father. The story switches to Mark, who wakes up in a bed, with no recollection of where he is. Rock tells Mark that he is in a mental hospital, and shortly thereafter his parents come in. They tell him the reason for this is due to his recent mental breakdown, and they'd like him to get some help. Mark tries to break out of the hospital with the help of a newly made friend, Toby, who insists that now his medicine has cured his aggression and he no longer needs it. Characters * MARK (Mark Vengance) Recently moved to a suburban cul-de-sac with his parents, where he opened up a lemonade stand in order to try to earn money for a new pair of headphones. * SUZY Mark's new neighbor and sworn nemesis, though she is probably not at all aware of the later. Opened a rival lemonade stand across from Mark's stand. * ROCK ('N ROLL) Mark's pet rock. Mark's trusted friend, and ally in the short lived fight against Suzy. * LORA (Lora Grace Creeps) Creepy, and incredibly stupid girl with insane strength. * FUZZ (aka Fuzzywuzzums) Lora's beloved stuffed rabbit. *'AROL (Arol Kate Creeps)' Lora's twin sister. She's much stronger than Lora and also prefers to be called Kate. *'CC' Arol's cute cat. It seems to be very intelligent. *'TOBY' Mark's friend he met in the hospital when Mark had a mental breakdown from his broken headphones. Toby is tall, has a lazy eye, and a long history of aggression. *'MILO' Milo is a kid who got stuck into the Hatari world Mark and others got into. A powerful monster killed his friend, left him scarred, only one eye, and unable to leave. Unless Mark and his friends beat Hatari, he will be stuck there. *'BRAD (Bradley Brighton)' A young schizophrenic with a taste for adventure. *'BARD' Brad's imaginary friend, a dapper gentleman with a cane sword. *'STANLEY' One of Brad's hallucinations, an irritating little man with a giant nose. Crossovers And Cameos *Lora's sister told her about stairs, well perhaps at some point between scaring Lora off with her snake's tongue. *When Lora looks for something to eat, "Rathal O's" is one of her choices, a reference to one of Monster Hunter's many dragons. *The mailman who delivered a package to Lora was Uboa from the game Yume Nikki. Tropes Category:Taylor Adventures Category:Adventures